1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of lacrosse and to lacrosse sticks, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining whether a head of a lacrosse stick complies with dimensional specifications of a lacrosse governing body.
2. Background of the Invention
NCAA and U.S. Lacrosse Women's lacrosse equipment rules (collectively, “Rules,” and individually “Men's Rules” and “Women's Rules,” respectively) require that lacrosse sticks adhere to certain dimensional requirements. The Rules prevent a lacrosse player from obtaining a competitive advantage over other players simply by virtue of modified or otherwise specialized lacrosse equipment. The Rules therefore specify minimum stick dimensions, maximum stick dimensions, or ranges of stick dimensions that provide equipment parameters for the men's game and the women's game. In addition, many lacrosse organizations not directly under the NCAA or U.S. Lacrosse umbrellas adopt the Men's Rules or the Women's Rules, greatly broadening the Rules' influence on the dimensional requirements of lacrosse equipment at all levels of play.
Of particular relevance to the present invention are rules relating to the size of the lacrosse stick head. These rules typically specify the overall width of the head, the width of the head at a point near the stop, the length of the head, and the height of the sidewalls of the head. In a lacrosse game, these dimensional requirements prevent a player from using a stick that unfairly protects the lacrosse ball within the pocket of the head, such that it is more difficult for opponents to check the ball free. For example, a lacrosse stick head having a width near its stop that is only slightly larger than the diameter of the ball would provide an unfair advantage in keeping the ball in the pocket in comparison to a head with a wider stop area.
As an example of lacrosse head dimensional specifications for competitive lacrosse, Rule I, Sections A-2-b and A-2-c, of the 2001 U.S. Lacrosse Rules for women's lacrosse outlines the following requirements:    “I. THE CROSSE            A. Field Crosse        . . .                    2. Dimensions            . . .                            b. Head: All width measurements are measured on a line perpendicular to the extension of the handle.                                    (1) Width overall 23 cm (9″) maximum; 18 cm (7″) minimum.                    (2) Width when measured 3.2 cm (1¼″) above the center of the stop where its bottom edge meets the plastic in a molded crosse or 3.2 cm (1¼″) above the bridge in a wooden crosse, shall be 6.7 cm (2⅝″) to 7.6 cm (3″) inside and 7.6 cm (3″) to 10.1 cm (4″) outside. The stop is included where applicable for all inside measurements.                    (3) Length: As measured from center of stop, where its bottom edge meets the plastic, or bridge to the top of the head, shall be 25.4 cm (10″) minimum; 30.5 cm (12″) maximum.                    (4) Depth: Combined measurements of pocket containing ball with either wood or plastic wall shall not exceed 6.3 cm (2½″) (Diameter of ball.)                                                c. Walls:                                    Wood or molded crosse 3.2 cm (1¼″)–4.5 cm (1⅘″) (measured at highest point of wall)                    Guard soft or woven, 3.2 cm (1¼″)–7.0 cm (2¾″) (measured at highest point of wall)”                                                                                
Thus, under these 2001 Women's Rules, a women's lacrosse stick head must be a minimum of 2.625″ (or 2⅝″ or 6.7 cm) wide (as measured perpendicular to the extension of the handle) at a point 1.25″ (or 1¼″ or 3.2 cm) above the stop area. The 1.25″ dimension is measured from the molded (or wooden) frame of the lacrosse stick head, and not from a foam stop that may be attached to the stop. In addition, the height of the sidewall of the molded frame cannot exceed 1.8″ (1⅘″ or 4.5 cm) at the point of its greatest height.
As any game official (and even players and lacrosse equipment retailers) can appreciate, checking the compliance of a lacrosse stick head against these dimensional requirements is a difficult task, primarily due to the need to take two measurements at once. In other words, to verify the 2.625″ minimum width requirement, an official must first measure 1.25″ above the molded (or wooden) frame, and then simultaneously measure across the face of the head on a line perpendicular to the 1.25″ measurement. To be accurate, this exercise requires two rulers held together perpendicular to each other, and secured in an exact orientation over the lacrosse stick head. In light of this burden, in most instances, the official ends up imprecisely “eye-balling” the 1.25″ dimension when measuring the width of the head against the 2.625″ minimum. Often, an official does not even have a ruler or other measuring device when confronted with a stick measurement on the field, therefore making exact measurements impossible. Thus, in the end, the official either makes an inaccurate measurement or no measurement at all.